In the end
by XOIOIX
Summary: [OneShot] Ein Spiel, das nur einer gewinnen kann. Der Kampf zwischen der klügsten Aurorin und dem gerissensten Todesser.Ein Kampf der alles aufs Spiel setzt. Partly HGDM


**_A/N:_**_ Die Idee zu der Fanfiction hatte ich schon vor ein paar Wochen und heute ist sie dann fertig geworden. Das ganze ist ein One-shot, allerdings ein etwas längeres - mein längster bisher :). Was ich vielleicht noch erwähnen sollte...den Titel hab ich mir von dem gleichnamigen Lied von Yusuf islam vielleicht besser bekannt als ehemaliger Cat Stevens geliehen. Mit dem Song an sich hat die Geschichte weniger zu tun, aber das hat mich halt inspiriert und mich auf die Idee gebrahct. Über Reviews freu ich mich natürlich immer, lasst also doch bitte eine kleine Rückmeldung da. Auch wenn das ein one shot ist, überlege ich im Moment ob ich noch eine Forsetzung schreiben soll, die ebenfalls ein One chap sein würde, und auch keine wirklich neuen Szenen zeigen würde, sondern die ganze Geschichte einfach aus Hermiones Sicht zeigen würde. Aber genug davon. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch._**  
**

* * *

**In the end**

**0000**

_Der kleine Raum war kahl. Ein kleines Fenster erhellte nur schwach die bloßen, weißen Wände. Das einzige Möbelstück war eine alte hölzerne Bank die magisch an der Wand befestigt war. Vor der Tür schien Tumult zu herrschen. Aufgeregte Stimmen schwirrten durch die Luft, hastende Schritte klangen auf dem Steinboden._

_Dann war ein lautes Aufheulen zu hören und langsam schwankend setzte sich das Schiff in Bewegung._

_Ein paar Zellen weiter begann eine Frau schrill zu kreischen. Der Wahnsinn holte viele schon vor ihrer Ankunft in Askaban ein._

_Eine laute Männerstimme versuchte brüllend für Ruhe zu sorgen, gab den Kampf aber schnell auf. Wahrscheinlich waren die Wächter der Gefangenen schon längst an solche Hysterien gewöhnt. Irgendwo stöhnte jemand verzweifelt auf. Vor dem Fenster zogen die grauen Wellen immer schneller vorbei, Gischt prallte gegen das Fenster. Draußen wurde es langsam stiller._

_Eine leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Ohne jegliche Freude. Ein Lächeln der Resignation._

_Sie war verdammt schlau gewesen und er hatte den Fehler gemacht sie zu unterschätzen. Hatte nach so vielen Jahren den ersten Fehler gemacht. Und jetzt war er auf dem Weg nach Askaban._

_Er spürte wie sich die Handschellen in seine Haut schnitten, aber er schenke dem Scherz keine Beachtung. _

_Wieder musste er ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Er war tatsächlich von einem Schlammblut überlistet worden. Säße er jetzt nicht hier drin fest, wäre der Gedanke fast schon amüsant._

_Ein sanfter Ruck ging durch das Schiff, als es gegen die Klippen Askabans stieß._

_Er hätte von Anfang an misstrauischer sein müssen._

**0000**

Er hatte sie im Eberkopf wieder gesehen. Zum ersten Mal nachdem sie beide Hogwarts verlassen hatten. Mit Top Noten wohlgemerkt. Trotz des Schleiers den sie trug, bemerkte er sie sofort. Zwar war ihr Haar nicht mehr ganz so buschig wie ein paar Jahre zuvor, aber immerhin noch so lockig, dass er sie ohne Schwierigkeiten wiedererkannte.

Die erste Frage die ihm durch den Kopf schoss war was sie, eine der Elite Auroren, in einem heruntergekommenen, zwielichtigen Pub wie diesem wollte. Wahrscheinlich ein bisschen herum spionieren. Den ein oder anderen festnehmen und dann so lange verhören, bis er irgendeine Straftat gestand. Die Mühlen der Gerechtigkeit. Nun denn. Dann würde er ihr mal etwas zum spionieren bieten. Er ging auf ihren Tisch zu und ließ sich geschmeidig gegenüber von ihr auf einen Stuhl sinken. Sie sah auf und trotz des Schleiers konnte er sehen wie sie die Augenbrauen hob. Sie hatte ihn nicht erkannt. Seine Kapuze war tief ins Gesicht gezogen und warf tiefe Schatten über das was der schwarze Stoff nicht verdeckte. Ohne sich zu entblößen oder nur ein Wort zu sprechen, winkte er dem Wirt und deutete ihm zwei Butterbier zu bringen.

Granger schwieg ebenfalls. In ihrem Stuhl zurück gelehnt, schien sie regungslos auf eine Reaktion seinerseits zu warten.

Das Butterbier kam und Malfoy hob sein Glas kaum merklich an, um ihr zu zu prosten. Sie zögerte kurz, dann schob sie den Schleier hoch, während sie ihn ununterbrochen betrachtete, als hoffe sie auf ein Zeichen, welches wenigstens ein Teil seiner Identität verraten könnte.

Er musste zugeben, dass sie hübsch war. Ein Schlammblut aber hübsch. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kalten Lächeln. Hübsch genug um ein wenig Spaß zu haben.

"Hallo Granger", sagte er leise und schlug seine Kapuze zurück.

Er sah wie ihre Gesichtszüge kurz einfroren, dann lehnte sich leicht vor, prostete ihm zu und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas, ohne ihn nur kurz aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Malfoy", antwortete sie schließlich. "Welch Überraschung."

"Allerdings. Was macht jemand wie du in einem Laden wie diesem?" Er lächelte wieder, doch seine Augen blieben unberührt.

Sie beugte sich weiter vor. "Nach Leuten wie dir gucken, die sich Klischee getreu in Pubs wie diesem aufhalten."

"Ach, tun sie das?" Er hob seine Hand um ihr sanft eine Strähne hinters Ohr zu streichen. Eine Geste die im perfekten Gegensatz zu der Kühle in seinem Gesicht stand.

Auch wenn es eher Zufall gewesen war, dass er hier aufgekreuzt war, hatte sie Recht. Gewisse Zauberer konnten sich nicht mehr in anderen Kneipen aufhalten ohne sofort mehrere Sicherheitskräfte am Hals zu haben.

Sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch er sah, dass sie schauderte.

"Du bist das beste Beispiel", entgegnete sie ruhig.

"Das beste, hm?", wiederholte er amüsiert. Sie schenkte ihm ein beinahe warmes Lächeln. "Wer weiß."

Er strich ihr noch einmal über die Wange, dann zog er sich wieder etwas zurück und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier.

"Und", fragte er im sorglosen Plauderton. "Wirst du jetzt versuchen mich hier auf der Stelle festzunehmen?"

"Wer weiß", wiederholte sie wieder.

Er lehnte sich wieder vor und legte eine Hand auf ihren Nacken um sie zu sich zu ziehen. Als ihre Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren stoppte er und murmelte, "Aber ich weiß, dass wir viele bessere Dinge machen könnten."

Wieder lief ein leichtes Zittern durch ihren Körper, in ihren Augen konnte er ein sanftes Aufflackern erkennen, dann schloss sie die Augen und beugte sich vor um das letzte bisschen Distanz zwischen ihren Lippen zu überbrücken.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah er wie ihre Hand immer noch sicher um ihren Zauberstab geschlossen war, dann wandte er den Blick ab und erwiderte den Kuss.

Einen kurzen Moment verharrten sie so, dann bewegte er seine Lippen über ihre und sie zuckte zurück. Hatte er einen Hauch von Panik oder Verwirrung auf ihrem Gesicht erwartet , hatte er sich getäuscht. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag purer Hohn.

"Und deshalb war halb Hogwarts hinter dir her?", fragte sie leise, aber mit unverkennbarem Spott in ihrer Stimme, noch immer zu ihm vorgebeugt.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Er hatte sie unterschätzt. Nun, solange ihm das nicht zu oft passierte...

"Sag bloß du zweifelst daran?", murmelte er und zog sie zu sich, doch sie wandte sich aus seinem Griff und stand auf.

"Warum sollte ich nicht?"

Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ den Pub.

Er wartete bis die Tür sich hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, dann deutete der dem vermummten Todesser der wenige Tische von ihm entfernt saß ihr nicht zu folgen.

Er wollte sie selber kriegen. Und das würde er.

°°°

Er beobachtet sie. Folgte ihr wohin sie auch ging. Sah mit wem sie sich traf. Wann sie zur Arbeit ging. Wo sie einkaufte. Nur in ihre Wohnung war er bisher noch nicht gekommen. Die Sicherheitszauber die über ihr lagen waren so kompliziert, dass er bisher noch nicht dahinter gekommen war, wie er sie umgehen konnte ohne sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Auch verschwand sie manchmal so gut wie vom Erdboden und er fand sie erst Stunden später an einer komplett anderen Stelle wieder. Aber das störte ihn nicht. Schließlich behauptete man von ihr, sie wäre eine der besten Aurorinen und ohne jegliche Schwierigkeiten wäre ihm die ganze Geschichte auch bald langweilig geworden.

Seit der dunkle Lord gefallen war, hatte er sowieso viel Zeit. Beinahe zu viel. Nicht das die Todesser mit dem Fall ihres Führers verschwunden wären, aber sie waren zu wenige um groß angelegte Attacken mit einer solchen Regelmäßigkeit wie früher durchzuführen. Viele waren im Kampf gefallen, doch die größten Verluste waren durch die erzeugt worden, die nach dem Fall des Lords zu der anderen Seite übergelaufen waren. Verräter, die die verbliebenen Todesser nun Stück für Stück auslöschten. Person für Person. Niemand beging unbestraft Verrat, weder Anhänger ihrer Seite, noch die der so getauften guten Seite. Nur das diese ihre Verräter nach Askaban sperrte, wo ihnen nach und nach der Lebenswille genommen wurde, bis sie sich irgendwann selbst umbrachten. Somit blieben die Auroren unschuldig und ihre Hände sauber.

Er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Schlammblut, dass gerade mit einer kleinen Tasche beladen, einen Laden verließ. Nein, ein bisschen Ablenkung, wäre nicht schlecht. Und vielleicht würde es ihm endlich gelingen, dass verhasste Trio zu zerstören. Ein Erfolg würde in Zeiten wie diesen, keinem schaden.

Er folgte ihr als sie die belebte Straße entlang ging, hier und da jemanden grüßte, den vorbeiziehenden Leuten zulächelte. Oberflächlichkeiten. Dafür interessierte er sich nicht. Er sah sofort, wem sie nur aus Höflichkeit einen schönen Tag wünschte und mit wem sie mehr zu tun hatte. Vielleicht würde ihm das später einmal nützlich sein. Aber noch wollte er sich nicht festlegen.

Fünf Minuten später bog er in die kleine Nebengasse ab, in der Granger fast täglich verschwand. Eine kurze, nicht bekannte und deshalb auch kaum belebte Abkürzung zu der Straße in der das Ministerium lag. Nur, dass sie ihr Ziel heute nicht erreichen sollte.

Er hatte gerade die Hälfte der Gasse passiert, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte, doch bevor er die Chance hatte sich um zudrehen, wurde ihm ein Zauberstab von hinten hart gegen den Hals gepresst.

"Versuchst du mir nach zu spionieren?", zischte eine bekannte Stimme nahe seines Ohres.

Er lächelte leicht, kaum merklich.

Möge das Spiel beginnen.

"Warum sollte ich dir nach spionieren?" Er klang amüsiert, doch seine Stimme versprühte immer noch eine eisige Kälte.

Sie ging gar nicht erst auf seine Frage ein. "Bist du alleine hier?" Der Druck auf seinem Hals verstärkte sich.

"Was, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass fünf weitere Todesser ein paar Meter weiter warten?"

Sie antwortete nicht aber er spürte wie sie seinen Umhang nach seinem Zauberstab durchsuchte. Hätte sie ihn wirklich überrumpelt, hätte sie dort vielleicht sogar Glück gehabt.

Er ging ruckartig zwei Schritte zurück und drückte sie somit gegen sie Wand, während er beinahe mühelos den Fluch abwehrte den sie versuchte auf ihn zu schleudern. Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren, drehte er sich zu ihr um, den Zauberstab immer noch erhoben.

Ihr Atem ging schneller und ein gehetzter Ausdruck lag in ihren Augen.

"So schnell kann sich die Lage also ändern", meinte er leise und lenkte einen weiteren Fluch ab.

"Schön", presste sie heraus. "Was willst du?"

Er lachte sacht. "Was denkst du denn, dass ich will. Die kleine Freundin von Potter, mir völlig ausgeliefert und so wehrlos."

Dieses Mal hatte er beinahe Probleme den Schwall von Flüchen abzuwehren.

"Ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht wehrlos", zischte sie, ohne den Augenkontakt zu brechen.

"So?", fragte er nur, bevor er in den Angriff überging, doch auch ihr gelang es die Flüche abzulenken. Schön, dann musste er eben zu anderen Methoden greifen.

"Sei doch nicht so ablehnend Granger. Interessiert dich denn nicht, was ich dir sagen will? Warum ich mir die Mühe gemacht habe, dir zu folgen?"

"Kaum", entgegnete sie barsch.

"Auch nicht, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass wir Weasley haben?"

Er sah, wie sie innerlich zusammen zuckte, sah den plötzlichen Schmerz in ihren Augen und dieses Mal gelang es ihm auf Anhieb sie zu entwaffnen.

„Mach es mir doch nicht so einfach", zog mit gedehnter Stimme auf.

"Was ist mit Ron?", fauchte sie. Er merkte wie sie verzweifelt an ihrer zur Schau gestellten Ruhe festzuhalten versuchte, doch sie scheiterte lächerlich eindeutig, auch wenn sie ihre momentane Situation sie nicht mehr im geringsten zu interessieren schien. Es ärgerte ihn, dass sie so schnell alles wegen ihrem rothaarigen Freund aufgab.

Er senke seine Stimme, ging einen Schritt vor. „Du bist leichtgläubig Granger." Er schenkte ihr ein kaltes Lächeln.

"Ihr habt ihn nicht..." Es war keine Frage, vielmehr eine Feststellung.

"Stimmt. Trotzdem, hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass du so einfach zu überzeugen bist."

Für einen Moment wirkte sie beinahe erleichtert, dann fiel ihr Blick auf seinen Zauberstab der direkt auf ihr Herz zeigte und ihr Blick wurde hasserfüllt. "Es wird dir nichts bringen Malfoy. Selbst wenn du mich umbringst. Voldemort ist tot und wir werden alle Todesser vernichten. Alle."

Er beugte sich leicht vor. "Was wenn ich dich überhaupt nicht umbringen will?"

Seine Nähe ließ sie schaudern. Er konnte es spüren. Spürte die leise Unruhe die sich in ihr breit machte.

"Ach nein?" Jeglicher Hass war aus ihrer Stimme gewichen, hatte etwas Platz gemacht was er nicht definieren konnte.

Er lehnte sich weiter vor, fuhr mit seinem Daumen sanft ihre Unterlippe nach.

"Nur zu schade, dass du ein Schlammblut bist", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr, bevor er abrupt einen Schritt zurück trat und den Zauberstab wieder auf ihre Brust richtete.

"Und das stört dich?" Ein Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht als sie sich langsam von der Wand abstieß und auf in zu ging.

"Könntest du keine Ausnahme machen?" Sie hatte ihre Arme lose um seinen Nacken geschlungen, ihre Gesichter trennten nur noch Zentimeter.

Er hatte sie unterschätzt. Noch wusste er zwar nicht was sie vorhatte aber sie schien längst nicht mehr der aufbrausende Bücherwurm aus ihrer Schulzeit zu sein. Nun, der Krieg veränderte sie alle.

"Vielleicht", murmelte er. Dann, so schnell, dass sie nicht reagieren konnte, stieß er sie hart gegen die Wand und verschloss ihren Mund mit seinem. Was auch immer sie plante, noch befanden sie sich in seinem Spiel und er würde die Regeln bestimmen.

Er hatte nicht vor sie zu töten. Auf jeden Fall noch nicht. Das wäre überstürzt. Er wollte sie nicht nur töten. Er wollte sie brechen. Zerbrechen.

Er hörte sie leise seufzen, als sie mit ihren Fingern durch seine Haare fuhr, und vertiefte den Kuss ohne auf weiteren Widerstand zu stoßen.

Mit der einen Hand hielt er sie an Ort und Stelle während er mit der anderen ihre Robe öffnete, doch bevor er sie abstreifen konnte, spürte er plötzlich den unverkennbaren Druck eines Zauberstabs auf seinem Hals. Langsam wich er nur Millimeter zurück. Ihre Augen bohrten sich kurz in seine, kalt, herablassend. Die Knöchel der Hand die ihm ihren Zauberstab entwendet hatte stachen weiß hervor. Sie stieß ihn mit einer unerwarteten Kraft von sich, bevor sie mit einem einfachen Plop verschwand.

Und er spürte noch immer ihre Lippen.

Und hätte sich verfluchen können.

°°°

Tage hatte er daran gearbeitet. Immer nur Stückchenweise, sodass er unbemerkt blieb. Und endlich hatte sich das Mosaik zusammen gesetzt. Zu einem Ganzen. Oder in seinem Fall zu vielen kleinen Stücken. Stücken die ihn nicht mehr aufhalten würden. Er hatte freien Zugang zu ihrer Wohnung. Sie würde ihm ausgeliefert sein. Gefangen in ihrem eigenen Terrain. Die beste Aurorin der Nation. Dieses mal würde sie ihm nicht entkommen. Nicht noch einmal. Es würde all denen einen Schlag versetzen die er so verabscheute. Es würde ihn stärken. Bestätigen.

Vielleicht würde er sie nicht sofort töten. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Er hatte zu viel Arbeit auf sie verwandt. Jetzt würde er Spaß haben.

Nicht wie bei all den dummen Muggeln die nicht wussten wie ihnen geschah. Er würde ihr Zeit geben nachzudenken. Und sie würde erkennen, dass er gewonnen hatte.

Er durchstöberte ihre Wohnung mehr aus Langweile als Interesse und setze sich wartend auf das Sofa. Sie müsste jeden Moment kommen und wenn sie erst im Wohnzimmer war und ihn sah, würde die Wohnung schon längst abgeriegelt sein. Und sie ihm ausgeliefert.

Er hatte Mühe ruhig zu sitzen, als er endlich das Klacken des Schlosses hörte. Dann wurde die Tür aufgeschlossen und er hörte Schritte, federleicht, in der Diele, die Tür fiel ins Schloss und die Abrieglungszauber setzen sich in Kraft.

Er entwaffnete sie noch bevor sie das Zimmer betrat, ohne das sie etwas merkte. Wie lange er daran gearbeitet hatte. Alles sollte perfekt sein. Es war perfekt. Die Schritte näherten sich der Tür, dann trat sie ein und durchquerte das Zimmer bis zur Hälfte ohne in wahrzunehmen, bevor sie plötzlich stehen blieb. Er sah wie ein Zucken durch ihren Körper lief, ihre Hand reflexartig nach ihrem Zauberstab griff. Doch sie griff ins Leere. Langsam drehte sie sich vollends zu ihm um und für einen Moment dachte er Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern zu sehen. Er hatte gewonnen.

Dann lächelte sie.

Es irritierte ihn. Ihr Lächeln war weder ängstlich, noch panisch oder hysterisch. Es war nicht ironisch, nicht zynisch oder herablassend. Es war nicht überlegen und schon gar nicht siegesgewiss. Es war ehrlich.

Sie, ein Schlammblut, eine Aurorin, eine der selbst ernannten guten Seite lächelte ihn, einen Todesser, einen Mörder der kurz davor war die in ihrer eigenen Wohnung zu töten, an wie nie zuvor. Er verstand sie nicht.

Dann lächelte er zurück.

Und plötzlich wollte er nichts mehr als sie noch einmal zu spüren. Töten konnte er sie auch später.

Langsam stand er auf, ging auf sie zu. Sie blieb wo sie war, wich nicht zurück, kam ihm nicht entgegen. Sie wartete auf ihn.

Er hob die Hand, strich die Konturen ihres Wagenknochens nach, über ihr Kinn, den Hals, runter zu ihrer Taille. Zog sie zu sich. Dann küsste er sie. Sofort spürte er das Blut, dass in seinen Adern pochte. Merkte wie kurz davor stand seine Kontrolle zu verlieren. Er vertiefte den Kuss, küsste sie härter ohne, dass sie ihn aufhielt. Ihre Hände wanderten über seinen Rücken, fuhren durch seinen Haare, machten ihn verrückt. Er presste sie noch enger an sich, wollte so viel wie nur möglich von ihr spüren. Er ging ein paar Schritte vor, drückte sie gegen die Wand und sie klammerte sich an ihn als würde ihr Leben daran hängen.

Schließlich brachen sie auseinander, schnappten nach Luft und versuchten ihren Atem wieder zu gewinnen.

Er sah das Glänzen in ihren Augen, dann zog er sie mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.

°°°

Sanft strich er über ihre Haare, spielte mit einzelnen Strähnen. Ihre Haut war immer noch von einer leichten Schweißschicht überzogen und seltsamer Weise verspürte er einen gewissen Stolz darüber.

Vorsichtig lehnte er sich herab und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihren Lippen. Sie lächelte und zog ihn zu sich, ihre Finger wanderten über seinen Oberkörper.

Kurz schloss er die Augen, versuchte sich nicht noch einmal in ihrer Berührung zu verlieren und verschloss er ihren Mund ein letztes Mal. Dann löste er sich von ihr und stand auf. Sie folgte ihm mit den Augen während er sich anzog, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. Ein letztes Mal blickte er zurück bevor er die Wohnung verließ. Ihren Zauberstab ließ er im Wohnzimmer liegen.

°°°

Das kalte Wasser ran über seinen Körper, angenehm befreiend. Drei Tage waren seit seinem Besuch bei Granger vergangen und damit seine Schonfrist. Und er war wieder zu Sinnen gekommen. Er hatte einen schönen Abend gehabt auch wenn er lange gebraucht hatte sich das gegenüber zu gestehen, doch nachdem er einige Zeit darüber nachgedacht hatte, versetzte ihn das in eine noch bessere Position.

Er hatte sie überzeugt, vielleicht sie alle beide. Er hatte sie genommen und er hatte seinen Spaß gehabt. Und jetzt würde er noch mehr Spaß haben sie umzubringen. Auch wenn er nicht wusste warum er nicht vorher darauf gekommen war. Was war schon verletzender als von seinem größten Feind, der Person die man am meisten verabscheute, erst verführt und dann getötet zu werden.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten ihre Augen zu sehen, wenn sie realisieren würde, dass sie endgültig verloren hatte. Sterben würde. Es versetze ihn in Aufregung, er musste seine ganze Konzentration darauf verwenden nicht alles stehen und liegen zu lassen. Er musste planen, vorsichtig vorgehen. Dann würde er auch ein zweites Mal Erfolg haben. Und dieses Mal würde sein Erfolg alles andere übertreffen.

°°°

Es verwunderte in ein wenig, dass sie den Schutz über ihrer Wohnung kaum verbessert hatte. Der einzige Unterschied lag darin, dass sie die Zauber die er außer Kraft gesetzt hatte erneuert und ein paar wenige hinzu gefügt hatte. Ein Kinderspiel für ihn, nachdem er die Barrikade schon einmal durchbrochen hatte. Er konnte ein Grinsen nicht länger unterdrücken. Sie war unvorsichtig geworden, zeigte fast ein bisschen zu viel Vertrauen. Wie einfach sie doch zu täuschen war. Aber um so besser. Sie hatte Vertrauen gezeigt und er würde es ausnützen.

Ein paar Minuten später hob er behutsam den letzten Zauber auf, dann betrat er die Wohnung.

Er hörte sie in der Küche rumoren und lehnte sich ruhig gegen den Türrahmen, den Zauberstab bereit. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, völlig gelassen. Unwissend, dass die letzten Minuten ihres Lebens unaufhaltsam davon flossen. Fast hätte er laut auf gelacht.

Er räuspert sich und wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte zuckte sie zusammen, zog ebenfalls den Zauberstab und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Es lief genau so wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er gewann. Endgültig.

Sekundenlang standen sie sich so gegenüber, dann ließ sie den Zauberstab fallen. Mit einem leisen Klock traf er auf den Boden. Es war ihm beinahe ein Rätsel wie sie sich so in ihm täuschen konnte. Wahrscheinlich war das immer noch das Helfersyndrom aus alten Gryffindor Zeiten. Vielleicht dachte sie sie könne ihn immer noch ändern. Nun würde ihr das zum Verhängnis werden.

Sie hielt den Augenkontakt, als sie ihre Hände hinter sich auf den Tisch stütze; ein verführerisches Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen.

Er entschied sich innerhalb von Sekunden. Einmal würde er sie noch nehmen, dann würde sie töten. Vielleicht noch bevor sie sich wieder völlig erholt hatte. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Kühl, beherrscht. Mit ein paar Schritten war er bei ihr, presste sie mit seinem Körper gegen den Tisch. Wie ironisch, dass er die Hände nicht von dem kleinen Schlammblut lassen konnte.

Hungrig nahm er ihre Lippen, schob sie vollends auf den Tisch hinter ihr, angespornt von ihrem leisen Seufzen als er den Kuss vertiefte. Wie naive sie war.

Er löste sich wieder von ihr, doch das Glitzern war aus ihren Augen verschwunden. Sie schien fast traurig. Ein letztes Mal zog sie ihn zu sich runter und näherte ihre Lippen seinem Ohr.

„Auf Wiedersehen Malfoy." Ihre Stimme klang zerbrechlich.

Einen Moment später wurde er von ihr geschleudert, prallte hart gegen den Kühlschrank und sacke benommen hinab, nicht fähig die Welle des Schwindels zu überwältigen.

Er riss sich zusammen und öffnete die Augen. Granger saß noch immer auf dem Tisch doch sie war nicht alleine. Die kleine Küche war voll mit Auroren die ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richteten. Sein eigener lag in unerreichbarer Weite auf dem Boden und wurde gerade von einem Auroren aufgehoben.

Die Schwärze schien in einzuholen, griff nach ihm, doch ein letztes Mal schüttelte er sie noch ab. Eine Sache wollte er noch wissen.

„Wie?"

Sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie antwortete. „Die Schutzzauber. Als du sie beim zweiten Mal durchbrochen hast, hat das die Auroren alarmiert. Sie waren noch vor dir da."

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Es war zu einfach gewesen. Er sah zurück zu Granger und in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass sie ihm nie vertraut hatte. Er hatte auf sie vertraut. Auf ihre Leichtsinnigkeit. Und jetzt hatte er verloren.

Er schloss die Augen und ergab sich der Welle der Ohnmacht die ihn mitriss.

°°°

Ein letztes Mal hatte er sie noch vor seinem Abtransport nach Askaban gesehen. Sie war ins Gefängnis in dem er auf das nächste Schiff auf die kleine Insel des Schreckens wartete, gekommen. Hatte an seiner Zelle gestoppt. Ihn angesehen. Er musste zugeben, dass sie auch unter dem kalten Licht der Gefängnislampe noch gut aussah. Hätte er sie nur früher umgebracht.

Er konnte den Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht vergessen, als er das erste Mal in ihre Wohnung ein gedrungen war. Als er sie geküsst hatte.

„Du hättest nicht mit mir schlafen müssen", meinte er dann, als wären sie in einer angeregten Diskussion und er würde nur einen Nebenaspekt einwerfen.

Wieder lächelte sie ihr ehrliches Lächeln.

„Nein hätte ich nicht."

Für eine Sekunde dachte er ein Hauch von Mitleid und Wärme in ihren Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, dann drehte sie sich um und ging.

**0000**

_Ein paar der Gefangenen hatten wieder angefangen zu schreien. Hoch und hysterisch prallten ihre Stimmen gegen die Steinwände, schrillte unerträglich laut in seinen Ohren._

_Er stellte sich vor wie es gewesen wäre sie zu töten. Er hatte zu sehr gewinnen wollen. Jetzt musste er den Preis bezahlen._

_Die Zellentür schwang auf, zwei Wächter traten mit erhobenen Zauberstab ein, winkten ihm mitzukommen. Schmächtige Typen die er unter normalen Umständen innerhalb von Sekunden erledigt hätte. Jetzt war er wehrlos. Machtlos gegen sie._

_Das nächste Mal würde er vorsichtiger sein. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es kein nächstes Mal mehr geben würde._

_Wieder lächelte er. In letzter Zeit hatte er öfter gelächelt als früher. Wenn er ganz viel Pech haben würde, würde er hier sogar die Hälfte seiner Verwandtschaft wiedertreffen. Wie er sie für ihre Schwäche verachtet hatte._

_Roh wurde er an Land gestoßen und sofort wieder hoch gerissen. Endgültig passierte er die Tore Askabans._

_Ihr Lächeln. Als er sie in der Küche überwältigt hatte, hatte es anders gewirkt. Sie war verändert gewesen. Er hätte es wissen müssen, aber er war zu unvorsichtig gewesen, hatte auf sie vertraut._

_Er hätte gerne gewonnen._

_Sie erreichten seine Zelle, das Gitter fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss. Dann spürte er die eisige Kälte die ihn überschwemmte. Durch seine Kleider kroch, durch seine Haut. Ihn unter drückte, ertränkte._

_Ihr Lächeln._

**0000****_  
_**


End file.
